


Dollhouse

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Groping, Louis-centric, M/M, casual mentions of zouis and nouis, coffee shop AU, its hinting at l/h, slight tomlinshaw, this is short, yes another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the third time in the week Louis questioned why he still found himself in the same coffee shop. The drinks were shit, the music playing was shit, but the boys behind the cash register definitely were not shit. Okay he was here for the boys, or men if you would.</p><p>or the one where Louis has a favorite coffee shop and meets Harry and the other boys there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for over a year I'm sorry. Tell me if there are any mistakes bc I didn't really proofread that well. And the tittle is due to Mel Martinez, I can't get enough of her songs at the moment.

For the third time in the week Louis questioned why he still found himself in the same coffee shop. The drinks were shit, the music playing was shit, but the boys behind the cash register definitely were not shit. Okay he was here for the boys, or men if you would. The cafe was not entirely shit it's just the crowds were here only for the men as well and Louis had found this place first okay.

 

 In the middle of his first year he found a little coffee shop on the way to class and hasn't stopped coming in since. He was there back when it was just Niall behind the register, now his roommate after some free drinks.

 

There was no sharp cheek bones, brooding muscles, quiffs, or cheeky flirting it was just adorable Niall who cursed like a sailor when he forgot to turn the steamer off and burned himself yet again. But his little sanctuary ended the moment the manager started hiring these Greek Adonis looking men and suddenly the crowds were rustling in so much the cafe was renovated to include the shop previously next to it, now as extra seating area.

 

It wasn't too bad since Niall always left a little reserved sign on his corner booth but they hired another stupidly hot barista and this one he did not have the pleasure of meeting so far. He'd slept with Zayn and still does casually but this one he could day dream about cuddling and holding hands with.

His daydream about the mysterious man was cut short with a soggy towel slapping his cheek.

 

“The fuck Niall that smells repulsive.” Niall rolled his eyes while Louis held the repulsive rag an arm’s length away.

 

“Stop being dramatic and eye fuckin' my workers then.” Niall pulled off his apron and plopped across from him munching on a pastry. It was Louis' turn to roll his eyes because he was not eye fucking, more just admiring.

 

“I was not, I was just wondering why you haven't introduced me to the newbie-” Niall's obvious glare cut him off mid-sentence. It was baffling considering he hadn't done anything deserving of it. Niall eyed him for a few more seconds, “No. I do not need another guy obsessed with your arse. Zayn bragging about it is enough. You're going to get a reputation as the shop slag.”

 

“You don't complain when we're high and you need to get off.” Louis shot back ignoring the part where his arse is a point of interest with the Greek Adonis workers. He figured he had said the right thing when Niall's whole face tinted red and he stormed off murmuring “arsehole” and other curses.

 

It was not his fault he had a huge arse and thighs he tried dieting and working out but that only made it perkier and more obvious. The shop slag comment did hurt though, he had confided in his roommate that one of his biggest fears was men only using him for his body and making him a slag. If it were up to him he'd be in a happily committed relationship but apparently his huge arse gave out the wrong vibe and never made it past the third date, sometimes only the first.

 

It sucked and the bastard knew it was a sore spot, and yet here he was in the stupid cafe thinking about the pathetic excuse of a life he was bound to spend alone.  And bloody hell he was about to start crying.

Louis quickly packed up his books and rushed out of the shop not bothering to toss out his coffee or checking if he'd left behind anything (like his wallet or notebook).

 

He ventured out to the second hand store he worked at, hipster meca now if you will, and walked to the back not bothering to check who was working the front before plopping on one of Nicks ridiculous bean bags to have a cry.

 

But speak of the devil, Nick plopped right next to Louis causing him to roll into a cuddle. He did giggle because come on what are the chances.

 

“There we are, now tell Nicky what’s wrong and I'll see if it's deserving of a free blowie or not.”

“As long as it’s not from you.”

 

Nick scoffed, “I'll have you know many men are dying to have my mouth. Now are you going to tell me or did I not harass George in the front for nothing?”

 

Louis sighed questioning what the fuck has the day even come to if he's cuddled to Nick’s chest about to spill his guts, fuck it he didn’t have anything to loose. He blabbered on to Nick about everything.

 

“Oh babe, I didn't know you felt like that honest. Your arse is far from a curse though, you just need to stop dating the most attractive guy that asks you out. Make them wait and I can guarantee you the arseholes won't stick around if all they want is your bum.” Nick casually slipped a hand down groped his bum, “okay make them wait at least three or four months”, he gave another squeeze, “maybe five”. Louis slapped his chest, “You done getting a feel? Because of this were any other day I would kick you in the nuts.”  Nick glanced at Louis for a second before giving both his cheeks a squeeze.

They both burst into laughter glad the heavy atmosphere was somewhat clearing.

 

“You said he's your roommate?” Nick asked still holding Louis close.

 

“Ugh, don't remind me I know he's going to act like he said nothing and I'm just going to cry another river because that bastard is my closest friend.”

 

“Stay with me for the night then, I just got the flat last month and it’s so fucking huge I think I over upgraded.”

 “Only you can over upgrade bastard.”

“Yeah then?”

“Only if you promise not to pity me while I'm there.”

“Of course not, I'm going to ask for a nice show in return.” He wagged his eyebrows making Louis question his decision.

 

A week in and Louis absolutely needed his wallet and maybe some clothes. Nick was being a prat posting pictures of him drowning in his night shirts on his stupid instagram (when did he get so many followers?) and other students in his class today asked how long they'd been a couple which was disturbing. His extended stay however had to be blamed on the fact that Nick knew how to cook things and had an amazing brewer. His tea was done in under a minute every time.

 

He had a plan today, head over while Niall had his shift and pick up some stuff. That was until Nick suggested driving him. See Nick always has his own agenda even though Louis now knows deep down he cares, he's still a selfish prat. So he ended up at Nicks radio station with a guy named Greg spitting water at each other and okay it was fun bantering around with the guys at the station.

 

“So is old Nick still as bad a lover as his hair lets on need more than the reach around?” The guys all let out a loud laugh at Nick’s expense who only flipped them off and that simply wouldn’t do. Only Louis was allowed to poke fun at him.

“Doesn't need to babe, you should see us later tonight and take some pointers or enjoy the view.” Louis winked siting back on Nicks lap this time leaving a bigger roar of laughter and high fives to Nick.

 

“Well best leave on a good note, it was good meeting you all.”

 

“You're welcome back at the station anytime you're not too busy with Nick.”

Louis sat in Nick's car as he went into Louis flat to get his wallet and some clothes toying with various objects until Nick came back with a rusak in tow and enough alcohol to get them trashed.

 

It worked until he had to face reality and talk to Niall and maybe return some of his calls. He figured the cafe on Niall’s break was the safest place so he had Nick drop him off five minutes before he usually had his break.

He managed to slip in his booth unnoticed and waited a good half hour for Niall who was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Niall and Zayn are working in the back the rest of the week they got into it and Liam had to punish them somehow.”

 

Louis was a bit dumbfounded at the slow toned yet deep voiced man sliding into his booth with two drinks and two pastries in his ridiculously large hands. Images.

 

“Yorskire with a bit of cream and sugar and I guessed in the pastry.” Louis sat back and continued to just stare at the man until he figured too much time had passed because his forehead was starting to wrinkle.

 

“Yeah sounds good I usually take whatever is the freshest.”

 

“Good I just took these out then.”

Louis shot his best grateful look once the beverage and snack was handed over, which was perfect. Not too much sugar and just the right amount of cream.

 

“Okay what sorcery did you arise from? I can't decide if it's black magic or Greek ancestors.”

 

The man laughed causing a few bit of crumbs to spill from his mouth. Louis subconsciously grabbed a napkin and wiped the edges of his mouth for him.

“Thanks.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows confused at what he did until he saw the napkin and yeah he totally just wiped his mouth for him. Lovely.

 

“I swear I don't usually do that I just have about fifty younger sisters it was a force of habit.”

 

“It's okay, a bit nice to be preened over actually. I just have an older sister and as the only boy, you know how that goes.”

 

“Try being the first born as well mate, I got roped into taking me mums place in those swimming classes far too many times.”

 

“Couldn't have been that bad if you're telling me about it I mean I'm guessing you've done some ballet with them as well.”

 

“You're a few shots short if you want me to spill those stories babe.”

“M'Harry.”

“Louis.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“I want to know you.”


End file.
